marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain America Vol 5 42
* Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * * Other Characters: * * ** * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** Red Skull's Base **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******* *** **** ***** Items: * and * * * and * * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = Barnes accepts his role as the new Cap as he recounts the activities that have led up to the present moment. Barnes attacks Sin, the Red Skull's daughter, who has defied her father in actually trying to murder his political candidate rather than merely wound him to gather a sympathy vote in his bid for the US Presidency. As he continues to press his attack he notes "This must be how Steve felt. This uniform has a weight. But it is not a burden... It's a responsibility." and one he accepts fully now as he seeks to stop Sin. Fearing her father's wrath for failure, Sin develops what she calls a contingency plan which is to kill all of presidential candidates by destroying the entire hall allowing her father to take control of the eventual successor. Barnes stops the rocket launched grenade by directly intercepting the bomb with his shield and absorbing the brunt which launches him off the roof to crash several stories below into a car where he realizes "At least I survived.... Exactly according to my half-assed plan." At the Red Skull's base, Falcon and Black Widow continue their attack and rescue of Sharon Carter mission until they realize the Red Skull has activated the base's self destruct devices. The Red Skull and Zola place Carter into a large machine that seems to be designed to either extract any potential DNA material from Rogers I that is still within Carter's body to possibly create a new clone body for the Red Skull to inhabit or reinfuse the fetus back into Carter. Carter successfully stops the process which results in the destruction of the machine and with the limited time of the self destruction devices, Zola releases the no longer viable Carter and transfers the Red Skull's mind to one of his own duplicate robot bodies at a separate hidden base (the upper esper model is different on this model and not a box but a single orb) where his own mind essence is at a different locale and pledges to return to give him a better body at a later time. Wilson and Black Widow recover Carter but later examination confirms that Carter did miscarry despite losing memory of being pregnant though it seems that Carter does recall the pregnancy or at least a portion of it. Wilson tells Stark that he will look after Carter as it would be what Steve would have wanted. Senator Wright is forced to abandon his presidential bid and resign from the US Senate lest Black Widow reveal Wright's involvement in the plan which is beyond mere association of the criminal Dr. Faustus. At home, Barnes settles into his role as the public accepted new Captain America as he saves the entire complex and all present, though Black Widow comments in a tender romantic moment "I like this...seeing you like this. Struggling with this Captain America thing. It's not supposed to be easy., I don't think it's ever supposed to be easy, James." Barnes responds No Steve just made it look easy." to which adds her support and confidence to his ability "You will too... someday." The 1950s Rogers is thinking the same thing as he is walking around in Times Square in New York City wearing period clothing including a large fedora and long double breasted coat. "It's not easy being Captain America. It never was. But back in your day at least the world made sense... Not like this place.... so fast, so decadent, so wrong. This isn't your America but it will be ... someday..." in a odd twist to the way Rogers I was finding his place in the current time during Rogers I's original revival. It seems the 1950s Rogers has become more cognitive and lucid than his original revival though has a far more conservative world view than Rogers I. It remains to be seen if all the conditioning and implants have been removed from the 1950s Rogers. | Notes = *This story basically ends up being about Sharon Carter and the loss of her baby with Steve Rogers I and her admisssion and acceptance that she did actually kill Rogers, despite clearly setting up both of the two current Captain Americas who begin realizing their prespectives on the role where Barnes seems to be following more of "Sentinel of Liberty" ideal while the 1950s Rogers is obviously following the "Super Soldier" ideal. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}